


练舞室

by liangliang



Series: 【日版101/本白（姫田）】 [2]
Category: Produce 101 Japan, 日版101
Genre: M/M, 可田可岩, 姫田真甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangliang/pseuds/liangliang





	练舞室

练舞室  
*  
本田喜欢跳舞，并且自认跳舞的天赋也不错，因此朋友也会请他为自己所开设的舞蹈教室编排一些舞蹈。这次他再一次受朋友所托，为不久之后舞蹈教室的学生们参加比赛而编排一些舞蹈动作。  
这对本田来说只是一个普通的工作，不过与以往不同的是，曾经参赛的学生通常会选择使用较为帅气的舞曲吸引观众和评委视线，可是这一次，本田在听到歌曲旋律时，稍稍变得感兴趣了一点。  
“几个人？”  
本田关掉音乐，抬头看向朋友。  
“一个人，虽说是学生，不过也没比你小几岁。这首曲子是他第一次以独舞形式参赛，所以就要辛苦你了。”  
本田点点头并不觉得这是什么难事，只是他越发想要见到选择这首曲子的人。  
本田并没有等很久，一周后，他完成了整首曲子的编舞，便见到了这次指导的学生。  
“老师你好，我叫白岩瑠姫。”  
本田按耐不住地轻轻挑挑眉梢，和名字十分相称的长相，自我介绍时带着几分生疏，修长的身形比例良好，确实很适合他选择的这首曲子。  
“你先看一遍完整版的舞蹈，我请一名女性朋友跳了一遍录下来方便你学习，毕竟这个曲风还是女性来跳你能更容易理解技术要点。”  
白岩点点头，本田走近站在他身侧点开手中ipad视频。两人之间保持着若有若无的距离，本田趁着白岩专注于视频时偷偷打量他的侧脸，他视线缓缓下移，看到两人胳膊处肌肤的色差忍不住叹了口气。  
“老师怎么了？”  
白岩误以为自己哪里惹他生了气，连忙扭头看去。本田瞧着白岩带着困惑的眼眸，不好意思地挠挠下巴，说“没什么，看完了吧？那我们开始好了。”  
*  
教学出乎意料的顺利，白岩是一名十分努力的学生，本田不得不承认这首曲子简直是为他量身定做的一般，动作暂时只掌握了一半，但已经能够看出成型后的风采。  
“为什么选择这个曲子？”  
距离第一次见到白岩已经过去三天，趁着休息间隙，本田将手中的毛巾扔在盘腿低头坐在地板休息的白岩脖间，在他身边坐下问道。  
“……”白岩抬手随意擦拭脖间的汗水，衣领已经被汗水打湿，他轻轻吸鼻稳定气息，抬头透过额前的碎发看向本田，勾唇浅笑道“如果想要更吸引人，选择这个曲子不是很棒么？老师会不会觉得我很狡诈？”  
本田微微一愣，紧接着摇摇头抬手为白岩轻轻擦拭他的汗水，笑道“并没有感觉狡诈，相反，你很聪明。”  
白岩微抿双唇没有说话，只是静静地低下头任由本田为他服务。  
“还有，以后还是不要叫我老师了，我并没比你大多少，这样叫实在是太生疏。”  
白岩后仰身体双臂撑在地板，眨眨眼问道“那我应该称呼老师为什么？本田君？”  
“yasu就好，我喜欢你这么叫我。”  
白岩垂下眼眸，简单的音节在唇间缠绕，本田愉悦地听着对方不停轻念自己的昵称，向前探身道“那我叫你ruki怎么样？”  
短暂的沉默在两人之间弥漫，本田并不觉得对方会拒绝自己。  
“老师你一直都是这么自来熟的么？”  
白岩并没有直接回答他的问题，反而提出另一个话题。  
“可能吧？”本田伸出手触碰白岩的脖间的毛巾，指尖似乎无意间滑过喉结，笑道“不过如此急切的自来熟，可能只有这一次吧。”  
白岩舌尖迅速轻舔下唇，扭过头望向左侧的镜子，猛然醒悟一般站起身后退两步，然后轻嗯一声当做回答。  
本田看着眼前白岩似乎因为紧张微微蜷缩的脚趾，低下头悄悄勾起了唇角。  
*  
“白岩君练习的如何了？再有五天就要到比赛的日子，应该没什么问题吧？”  
本田站在练舞室门外，用脸颊和肩膀夹着手机和朋友打电话，双手打开矿泉水瓶，紧接着左手拿起手机说“应该吧。”  
“什么是‘应该吧’？不会真的出什么问题了吧？我对他的期待值还挺高的。”  
“你放心，既然我负责指导他，就一定会竭尽全力去教。”  
“有你这句话我就放心了。”  
电话挂断，本田边喝水边走回练舞室。室内的音乐还没有停，白岩面对镜子正在全身心投入地舞动，只是当气氛渐佳，曲子即将结束迎来最后一个动作收尾时，白岩忽然停下舞步站在原地一动不动。  
音乐已经结束，设置了单曲循环的音响再一次从头播起音乐，本田走向放置在镜子前的音响，按下暂停键，将手中的瓶子扔给白岩，说“喝点水休息一会儿。”  
白岩甩甩头发，湿润的发梢已经黏在他的脸颊，白岩不服气地吞咽一口水后，走到本田面前，倔强地问“为什么我直到现在也跳不好。”  
本田接过水瓶帮他盖上瓶盖，平静地说“你动作很完美，节奏感也掌握的不错，以舞蹈动作完成度来看，已经足够了。”  
“可是明明不行！”白岩攥紧双拳，视线移向本田的左手手背，说“我跳的很差劲。”  
本田捡起被白岩之前因为泄愤扔到一边的毛巾，为他擦干脸颊滑落的汗水，说“你看出来了？”  
“我要怎么才能……”白岩微微一顿，硬着头皮问道“才能跳的像视频里那么诱惑？”  
本田嗅到白岩身上一如既往喷洒的香水气息，猛然凑近他问道“要不要和我一起跳一段双人舞？说不定你就会明白了。”  
白岩看着本田眼中怂恿的笑意，心中踌躇片刻，还是迟疑着点了点头。  
*  
音乐响起。  
本田站在白岩身后，唇靠在白岩耳侧，好似故意一般轻吐口气。本田趁着白岩猛然僵直肌肉的刹那，双手轻握对方腰肢，眼睛盯着镜子中白岩直视的目光，说“跟着我的节奏一起动，不要想太多，随心跳就好。”  
音乐轻缓的鼓点落在白岩心尖，他闭上眼睛随着腰肢双手的动作摇摆，双手向后勾上本田的脖颈，微微蹲下身体放肆扭动。  
白岩好似听到上方传来一声轻笑，他不悦地睁开眼睛，本田已经变换脚步来到他的面前。对方的右手抚过他的脸颊，滑过他的喉结，经过他的锁骨，顺着胸口一路下滑。他低头贴近他的脖侧，双唇似有似无蹭着因为汗水还有点湿润的肌肤。  
【Oh, it`s so hot, and i need some air.  
太热了，我需要点新鲜空气。】

两人的节奏随着音乐融为一体，鼻头轻触气息交融，白岩微微垂眸看向本田耳鬓处的红发，如同一团不受控制的火在眼中扩散。

【Oh boy, don't stop cos I`m halfway there .  
男孩，别停下，我已经来电】

白岩随着音乐闭上眼睛，头仅仅只是稍稍前倾，便吻上对方温热的双唇。

【It`s not complicated, were just syncopated .  
这并不复杂，我们了解彼此  
We can read each others minds.   
能够读懂对方心意】

白岩探出舌尖的瞬间，便与本田的舌纠缠在一起。湿滑的舌尖如博弈般互相进退，白岩感到自己的舌根逐渐变得发麻，他放弃继续与本田这无果的对峙。原本禁锢腰肢的双手还在白岩身上游离，顺着背脊的弧线逐渐来到脑后，五指插入潮湿的发，眼中的笑意顺着眼角流露，

【One love united .  
一份爱，紧紧连起  
Two bodies synchronising .  
两具交缠的身躯  
Don`t even need to touch me .  
甚至无需触碰我】

本田的吻逐渐移向脖侧，白岩微微歪头默认他的行为。灵活的手指从衣摆钻入，本田并不急于脱去白岩的衣服，指腹在对方胸口处故意地打着圈，指甲轻轻刮过已经挺立的乳尖，本田感到白岩身体的动作停了下来，假装严厉地说“继续跳。”

【Baby, just，  
宝贝，只需。】

白岩猛然向后一退，拉开两人距离，待本田还未反应过来，将人推向冰冷的镜子，本田诧异地盯着他的一举一动，瞳孔中反射出白岩缓缓脱下衣服的身影。

【Breathe on me, yeah, oh  
让我感受到你的呼吸  
Baby just, breathe on me  
只需让我感受到你的呼吸  
We don`t need to touch, just  
我们无需爱抚对方，只需  
Breathe  
呼吸】

白岩迫切地吻上本田的双唇，他的双手下移，捏着本田早已鼓起的地方轻轻揉捏。白岩趁着两人唇齿分离的瞬间，轻声问道“继续么？”  
“你想要继续么？”  
白岩答非所问，笑道“老师你其实人挺坏的。”  
“……只对你这样而已。”  
白岩此时已经拉下本田的衣裤，手掌握住挺立的性器，低头说“我挺高兴的。”

【Oh, this is way beyond the physical (its a way beyond the physical)  
超越了肉体的接触（不仅仅是肢体的触碰）  
Tonight, my senses don`t make sense at all  
就在今晚，理智变得毫无意义。】

白岩话音刚落，留给本田一个恶趣味的笑容，蹲下身子张开嘴将手中的性器塞进嘴中。

【Our imagination, taking us to places  
我们纵情幻想  
We have never been before  
领略从未见识过的美妙风景  
Take me in, let it out  
吸入我的气息，再将其呼出  
Don`t even need to touch me  
甚至无需触碰我  
Baby, just  
宝贝，只需】

被出乎意料的温热口腔所包围，本田不由自主地右手拽住白岩的头发，湿润的舌尖在发烫的柱体上灵活滑动，白岩双手轻捏脸颊旁的囊袋，尽力将口中的性器含地更深入一些，白岩从舌尖甚至能感受到对方阴茎跳动的青筋。

【Breathe on me, yeah, oh baby  
让我感受到你的呼吸，耶，哦，宝贝  
Just, breathe on me  
只需让我感受到你的呼吸  
We don`t need to touch, just  
我们无需爱抚对方，只需  
Breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me), oh baby  
让我感受到你的呼吸，哦，宝贝。 】

本田从高处看到白岩上目线温柔的目光，终于再也忍耐不住，将人推开后一把拽起，用手托着后背反身撞向镜面。白岩看到自己凌乱的头发和衣服，还有在自己身后那个男人眼中迫切的欲望与占有。  
本田将头抵在白岩背后，深吸几口气稳住心神后，竟弯腰在一旁的包中找出一管护手霜，打开瓶盖用力挤出许多白色乳液在手指，然后压低声音说“抱歉，先忍忍。”  
白岩突然觉得这个男人真的有些可爱，明明急的不行却又不愿弄伤他的身体，渴望的欲望转化为持续不断的亲吻，白岩默默忍受着男人漫长而又温柔的扩张，直到最后他终于压不下心头那团火，反手拽住男人的头发，恶狠狠地说“你快点！”  
本田终于舍得抽出了手指，将自己硬的发胀的阴茎缓缓插入蜜穴，温热的肉壁急不可耐地将阴茎完全吸住，本田拍拍白岩的屁股，笑道“放松点。”  
白岩努力的放松身体，体内的阴茎向着体内最深处探去，白岩难耐的收缩肉壁，咬牙切齿地说“我有点讨厌你的温柔了。”  
“是么？”  
本田咬上白岩的脖颈，饶有兴趣地说“我可不可以认为你之前很喜欢我的温柔？”  
说着，本田猛地挺腰，阴茎狠狠地插入对方体内，白岩闷哼一声还没来得及说话，本田的手指便插进他的口中，与嘴中躲避的舌尖纠缠，口中来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角缓缓下滑。  
白岩抬眸看向镜子，镜中的自己现在看起来是如此的糜乱，通红的脸颊与耳朵如同绽放的樱花，本田单臂抬起白岩的一条腿，架着他拼命向镜面顶撞，大腿根部白皙的肌肤被本田用力抓出几道红痕，白岩的阴茎颤抖着挺立在镜面上下摩擦，顶端流出的液体顺着镜面下滑。白岩甚至能够看到一点本田粗大的性器在自己体内抽插吞吐的模样，肉壁在一次又一次的刺激下开始分泌液体，顺着阴茎的抽插流出体外，在本田进攻的动作中产生淫乱的水声。  
“你慢点……”  
“你刚刚不是抬眼我的温柔么？”  
本田故意重复方才白岩说过的话，不出所料他通过镜面看到白岩带着水汽的眼眸露出毫无震慑力的目光，本田嗤笑一声，握紧白岩的腰肢，毫不客气地继续顶弄。  
音响的音乐早已经播放完毕，开始不知是第几次的重放，白岩闭上眼睛脑中只剩下音乐魅惑的女声，两人肉体接触时的啪啪声，空旷的练舞室回荡着淫荡的声音，白岩轻咬下唇，忽然有点不满。  
“我想吻你。”  
突然提出的要求，令本田暂时停下动作，他看着白岩眼角微红。白岩转过身双臂环上本田的脖颈，笑道“你不吻我么？”  
迟来的吻有点粗暴，但依旧很舒服。  
白岩感觉自己全身的肌肉都快要被本田冲撞的动作顶到酥麻，从手指指尖到双脚指尖，白岩只觉得自己越发无力，嘴中泄出无意识的呻吟，和音乐的节奏逐渐融为一体。  
白岩最后只记得自己大脑一片空白，灭顶的快感在体内回荡，经过一天的舞蹈练习再加上最后两人激烈交融，白岩只觉得自己浑身乏力，眼睛困得并不想再睁开。  
“你休息吧，我带你去洗澡。”  
本田将人抱起，白岩真的不重，虽然两人身高不相上下，白岩却比本田轻了不少。  
“比赛结束后还是请他去吃顿肉多补补比较好。”  
本田感受着怀中人的重量，耳侧的呼吸声逐渐趋于平缓，本田放慢脚步，平稳地走向练舞室隔壁配置的洗浴室。  
*  
“喂？你小子还真是靠谱啊，白岩君获得了第三名，对于第一次以独舞形式参赛的他来说成绩很不错了。”  
本田盘腿坐在地板上刚接到来自朋友的电话，练舞室的房门忽然被人推开，他微微抬头看向逐渐向自己走来的男人，笑着对电话另一端的人说“我知道了，我这边有点忙，先挂了。”  
“怎么来这里了？”  
本田接过白岩递来的毛巾，边低头擦拭汗水边问。  
“你之前说邀请我吃饭，现在我来找你兑换承诺。”  
本田手臂的动作微微一顿，诧异地抬起头，他着实没想到那时不经意的一句话，对方竟然还记得。  
“所以，你要请我吃饭么？”  
白岩好笑地轻踹他提醒回神，问道。  
“……你选地点。”本田连忙站起来，说。  
白岩故意地拖长了音，绕着他转了一圈这才狡猾地说“你家怎么样。”  
本田双手不由得攥紧了毛巾，灿烂地笑着点头“好，我家。”


End file.
